


The Albino's Hood

by RuinedProject



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, Perversion, Sneaking, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinedProject/pseuds/RuinedProject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom always feels like somebody is right behind him, next to him... and even in bed with him.<br/>Everyone tells him he's just hearing things.<br/>The rating will most likely go up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Chrom, you're hearing things."

**Author's Note:**

> DISCONTINUED

It was ever since the first time Chrom talked to Robin that he felt... uncomfortable around him. A worthy tactician, a creep... never... right? It wasn't really the way he looked, but his voice was... off. It had a low tone with a hint of rasp. Then Robin's look along with that hit him like a spiked beer. Under his pure white hair are his eyes, a beautiful brown. His skin was nearly white. Robin rarely had his hood off, it was something that everyone noticed. More people seemed to notice he keeps it on around Chrom more than anyone else.  
  
Almost everyday he felt like someone, or something was near him at all times without him being able to see them. Whether it be him talking to Frederick or him sitting down in his study looking over the plans by himself. The days that seemed normal to him were the days that Robin and Tharja seemed to come out of nowhere or they were in their tents alone.  
  
This worried Chrom, a lot. To the point where he would stay with Robin the whole day to see what he does. He seemed normal... _seemed_.  
  
Chrom always assumed most of these "Awkward" or "Uncomfortable" moments were behind Tharja. Though it seemed unlikely that somebody he rarely battled/teamed up with would follow him, but that same reason plays the factor of why she should follow him. He had serious talks with her and it always ended in "You're hearing things Chrom." or "It's not me, if it was me, you would be dead by now."  
  
This encounter was much more... ominous. He could have sworn he was in his seat, alone studying plans, until a cold hand was placed on a shoulder for one second and pulled away. Chrom held his breath and had an eye closed as he turned around, preparing for an assassin to be right behind him. "Who's there?"  
  
No response. He looked around, no response again. He returned to his plans. A warm breath of air moved onto the back of Chrom's neck. He growled lowly and turned around quickly.  
  
Nobody, he pounded his fist as he rolled the paper and put it in a drawer. He cursed under his breaths as he walked up the palace into his bedroom.  
  
No nightmares, only thoughts of him being killed.  
  
He woke up the next morning, lightly dazed. He got himself together and rubbed his eyes to un-blur his sight. He got himself out of the bed and out of the palace fueled by anger, making his way down towards the row of tents. His ferocious stomping alarmed Frederick, who was clearing rubble from the grass in front of the tents. Frederick set down a rather large amount of rubble to walk with Chrom, but was rejected as Chrom put his open palm in front of his face. He continued stomping until he made it to the end. He walked into Tharja's tent.  
  
"I'm tired of it!" Tharja shot her upper body up and quickly pulled the covers over her cold body. She frowned and sighed heavily. Frederick grabbed Chrom's shoulder.  
  
"Milord, I would advise to not yell early in the morning." Chrom turned around with an angered expression.  
  
"Leave, go get those rocks."  
  
"Mil-" Chrom used his left hand to shove Frederick out of the tent as his right hand was pointing towards Tharja. The sorcerer grabbed her top off from the ground and slipped it on.  
  
She slipped out of her bed and stood in front of the taller lord, lightly intimidated. "What are you moaning about now?"  
  
Chrom growled. "You!"  
  
The sorcerer laughed. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Yea! You putting your hand on me, breathing over my shoulders? The hell is wrong with you?"  
  
Tharja laughed again. "You're hearing things!"  
  
Chrom clenched his fists in anger. "No I'm NOT!"  
  
"Yes you are! If I was doing such a thing, you would be dead by now!"  
  
Chrom stormed around in the tent. "YOU put YOUR hand on MY shoulder. How is that hearing?"  
  
The sorcerer laughed again, she grabbed one of her tomes and brushed the dust off it. "Look, I have better things to do then explain things to some exalt. Now run along."  
  
Chrom did just that, he walked out. He was infuriated, Frederick walked back to Chrom. "Milord, are you done?"  
  
Chrom nodded. "Yes, just one thing." Frederick stopped moving the rubble yet again to give Chrom full attention. "Where has Robin been? I haven't heard or seen him for a while." Frederick shrugged, Chrom sighed as Frederick turned around and picked up the rubble again.  
  
Frederick walked away. Chrom stood and sighed. While lost in his thoughts somebody put a cold hand on his shoulder, it felt like the one from last night. Chrom turned around and saw Robin, who had his hood on. He had a smile on while the hood covered his eyes.  
  
_" I've seen you just fine."_


	2. Under the Hood and in the Shadows

_"How have you been?"_ Robin whispered. Chrom nervously laughed a little.

"P-Pretty good. How about you?"

Robin leaned in closer, his cold hand getting a better grip as his nails dug into Chrom's skin. _"I've been great."_

There were a few moments of silence before Chrom awkwardly coughed. The albino released his grip, he pulled it back and felt it was wet. _Chrom's sweat..._ he looked at his shoulder and saw sweat dripping from his neck. The lord turned his head as he shuddered and got goosebumps. Chrom was soon away from where they chatted and sighed to himself. "Not my tactician, just Tharja..." He told himself.

It was ever since that particular encounter that Robin began to act a lot more strange than usual. Chrom found himself wondering where his tactician went more then if somebody had been behind him. Though both of those factors were important, he had to focus on winning the future battles.

Chrom definitely seemed to act stranger, people could see his eyes starting to become weak. His fighting and durability decreased.  He often drifted off into horrible nightmares about being stalked, murdered, and worst of all... being raped. The stalking was much more of a repeating nightmare, but the cycle was often broken by an occasional nightmare of him being brutally raped. Of all the rape dreams he had, only one of them included his trusted tactician. That one set him spiraling downward.

Robin hadn't been around either, most of the shepherds said he was helping Stahl find the ingredients to a concoction he was making. Though the most trusted source, Gaius, explained that he had simply vanished. Though it seemed like a load of pegasus dung to Chrom, he went along with it.

Of course, he was gone... at least he hoped.

After hearing about the albino's disappearance, he was able to focus a lot more on what he intended to. Being better with the blade, possibly taking a new wife and helping the army he created. Though his love with Sumia ended quickly, and his sanity waged war with reality as soon as he started hearing those sounds again. It was infuriating, it was a lot more sinister and on-going. It wasn't just the sounds of footsteps anymore... it had escalated immensely.

The most recent one, was when he was taking a walk to try and gather himself and get a handle back on reality. As he was walking through the woods, he heard a few twigs snap. Silence, then rustling leaves. He stopped dead in his tracks, putting his right hand on the grip of his Falchion. He looked around, nothing. The woods made no movement, yet those sounds kept going.

He pulled out the Falchion from its holster and looked around again.

 _"Hey."_ Chrom jumped with fright and turned around with a jerk.

His face became red with anger. "Gods! You need to stop this! People will think we're doing a boosted elixir deal!"

Robin paid no attention to what the lord said, he couldn't stop staring at his magnificent body. Chrom had taken this walk without his armor on, leaving him in a blue top, pants and a pair of worn-out boots. Robin had been slightly mesmerized at the lord's "Features", wondering how good he would look without his clothes on and-

"Robin!" The tactician jumped with a small blush as he scrambled to find the thing he intended to give Chrom. The lord stared at how foolish Robin looked, but was surprised when he took a look at the plans he was given.

The blush faded as an evil grin with small laughs came from the tactician. "I hope you he see that is the best way to go, no need for questions." The albino brought his hands together and rubbed them with the laughs growing a tad louder. While Chrom was distracted by the looks of the plans, Robin was in his mind. _"Oh I am an evil tactician."_

The lord rolled up the plans and looked at Robin with a straight face. "They're great, but maybe you should not sneak up on me. Just as a suggestion." The lord said, lightly stomping off, hoping to get away from Robin.

The albino stood laughing and rubbing his hands together brewing up "Improper" and evil thoughts.

_"Oh I am too evil."_

**Author's Note:**

> DISCONTINUED


End file.
